William
William, The Guardian Pixelancer Biography Early Life 10 'William's father died when he was 18. Fighting The Northern Kingdoms William lived in a small village near the first city attacked by The Northern Kingdoms. '4510 William wanted to do something about the invasion but did not feel that he was adept enough to do any good in the fight. His friends and family knew otherwise, and he was called upon to lead a militia from his village into battle. 7 Their attack was unsuccessful, and William was captured by The Northern Kingdoms. '''9 '''William had let them down, his village, his kingdom, everyone. This devastated him. Ellie, a prisoner in a nearby cell, noticed him grieving and she encouraged him. William also met Avery and Runa while in the dungeon, and they included him in their escape plan. Ellie Married Ellie The Pixelancer Order William is one of The Four Founders of The Pixelancer Order. Disappearance After Runa's betrayal, William and Ellie vanished from the kingdom for a period of two years. The only people who know where they were are Avery and a few select Radix. Castle Titus Upon William's and Ellie's return, he had a castle erected in a southwestern region of the kingdom, which he named Castle Titus in honor of his great-grandfather Titus. The Trials Sixteen years after The Invasion of the Northern Kingdoms, Avery approached William bringing to light the need that their successors would need to be chosen soon, and they needed to implement a system in which to do it. Personality and traits 1 William is a team player, and he has no issues hearing everyone out, even when he disagrees with them. He is aware that he is not all knowing and is often open to criticism, so long as it is constructive criticism. 2 William hates the idea of letting down anyone or anything that he believes in. He will not rest until he has completed what he has promised to do. 3 William has a certain charm to him, and his very popular. He instinctively knows how to capture an audience and to motivate others. He can communicate with purpose and passion. 4 William has an unyielding desire to do good. He is selfless. 5 William is a natural leader, though he does not seek authority out. Often times he is put into positions of authority by the request of his followers and admirers. 6 William can be caught off guard when he finds that, through circumstance or nature, or simple misunderstanding, others fight against him and defy his principles, however, well-intentioned they may be. William often feels pity rather than anger to this opposition, however, and has earned a reputation for being naive in the past. 7 William can bury himself in promises to others. Promises that he cannot hope to fulfill. He has a tendency to spread himself too thin and leave himself without energy to help anyone. 8 William is indeed receptive to criticism as he sees the benefits thereof, however, he can take critiques too personality. At times he can get too consumed in fixing himself worrying if he isn't doing enough. 9 William's self-esteem is defined by his ability to live up to his ideals and principles. William is always wondering what he could do better. If he fails to meet a goal or fulfil a promise, his self-confidence will take a toll. 10 William can, at times, struggle to make tough decisions, paralyzed by the thought of the consequences of his action or inaction. 11 Grief. When William undergoes grief, he struggles to get through it immensely, often attempting to distract himself. Because he is so extremely caring for others, he puts all of his focus into helping others. He wants those around him to prosper and to be happy, and he puts it on himself to minimize their pain. He often feels guilty for what happened. He bottles his pain, hiding it from others as to not be burden to others. Powers and abilities Equipment Category:Characters